Eternal Love
by Crescent Dreamweaver
Summary: Question: What happens when the teenage daughter of Aphrodite, Desiree, senses the unspoken attraction between two of the members of Mutant X? Answer: Well, the answer should be pretty obvious! *snicker*


ETERNAL LOVE  
  
by  
  
Crescent Dreamweaver  
  
email: catz4dog1@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Mutant X belongs to Marvel Studios and Tribune Entertainment, and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys belongs to Universal Studios and Renaissance Pictures. The only character that's mine is Desiree, 'cause I invented her.  
  
Synopsis: Question: What happens when Aphrodite's teenage daughter Desiree, the Goddess of Desire, senses the unspoken attraction between two of the members of Mutant X? Answer: Well, it's kind of obvious what happens!  
  
Note: I made it so that all the Gods and Goddesses on Olympus are still alive. Ahhh, the power...  
  
* *= indicates emphasized words  
  
-- --= indicates a person's thoughts  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
* * *  
  
Aphrodite walked down the hallway of Mount Olympus to her bedchambers, yawning. It had been such an exhausting day. First she'd made five couples kiss and make up, and then she'd brought together seven new couples. She mentally patted herself on the back. Being the Goddess of Love wasn't the easiest job in the universe, but she was able to do it, and in style, too. Then she sighed. Being a mother to a teenage girl, on the other hand, was a *much* more difficult job.  
  
Especially when the daughter in question was Desiree, the Goddess of Desire.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her, and Aphrodite turned around. Strife was hurrying towards her, a worried look on his face.  
  
Aphrodite sighed. "Like, what do you want? You are, like, the last person I want to see right now."  
  
Strife sighed and ran his hands through his spiky black hair. "Dite, she's at it again."  
  
It took Aphrodite less than a second to realize who he was talking about. "Oh, for the love of Zeus! Doesn't she ever learn?" She disappeared in a shower of pink hearts and golden light, and reappeared a moment later in Desiree's bedroom.  
  
Her teenage daughter had painted her room in different shades of green. She said it made her feel more comfortable, and that she slept easier at night. At the moment, she was peering into a large silver mirror intently, watching two figures inside it.  
  
Desiree looked up at her mother, and smiled. "Hi, Mom," she said sweetly.  
  
Aphrodite crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at her only daughter. "Desiree, I've told you before. You, like, totally can't mess with people's lives like this!"  
  
Desiree rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm 957 years old. I think I know what I'm doing." She turned back to the mirror, and sighed as she watched the people in it. "Mom, those two people...they're perfect for each other."  
  
Aprodite snorted. "Des, you can't decide that two people are perfect for each other just by looking at them."  
  
Desiree's only response was to roll her eyes again. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Besides, my decision that they're perfect for each other isn't just my idea." She smiled. "I can sense that they're attracted to each other, but are afraid to act on their feelings." Desiree glanced over at her mother. "Can't you sense it, too?"  
  
Aphrodite sighed, and looked at the people. One of them was a young woman in her early twenties, with short brown hair and blue-grey eyes, and the other was an older man with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Aphrodite's eyes widened when she sensed the attraction between the two of them, and had to keep from letting out a sigh of utter happiness.  
  
For once, Desiree was right.  
  
"Des, you were right," Aphrodite said, turning to her daughter. "Those two *are* meant for each other." She grinned at her daughter. "Think you can bring them together?"  
  
Desiree cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're asking your own daughter, who happens to be the Goddess of Desire, if she can bring two mortals together?" Without waiting for a reply, she disappeared in a shower of pink and gold sparkles, heading to where the two people were.  
  
Desiree reappeared a moment later, and found herself in a bedroom. She looked around until she saw the bed. The lady with light brown hair was sound asleep in bed. Desiree tiptoed over to her bed, and pointed her finger at the lady. Pink hearts and gold sparkles shot out of her hand and enveloped the lady. Desiree smiled happily. --That should do it. Now for the other one.--  
  
She disappeared in a shower of pink and gold sparkles, and reappeared a moment later in a lab. The man with curly brown hair was sitting in front of a computer, staring at the screen. Desiree smiled faintly, and walked over to him. She stood beside him, knowing full well that he couldn't see her. She pointed her finger at him, and pink hearts and gold sparkles shot out of her hand, enveloping him. He blinked slightly, and glanced down at his watch. His eyes widened when he saw what time it was. He finished what he was doing, and then stood up, stretching.  
  
Desiree couldn't help but admire his body. He wasn't buff, but even through his clothing, she could tell that he was well-muscled. Grinning, she disappeared in a shower of pink and gold sparkles.  
  
Everything was turning out just as she'd hoped it would.  
  
* * *  
  
Emma deLauro opened her eyes and sat up. It was the middle of the night, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep. She rolled over onto her stomach and closed her eyes again, but a few minutes later, she opened them again. Letting out a growl of frustration, she rolled onto her side, but she couldn't fall asleep on that side, either. Finally, she shoved the covers back and stood up.  
  
"This is so damn annoying!" she fumed. "Why the hell can't I sleep?" She took a deep breath, and then walked over to her bedroom door. She opened it, and walked downstairs to the platform that she and Shalimar usually did their focusing exercises on. When she got there, she began going through the techniques, feeling the muscles in her shoulders relax.  
  
As she went through the techniques, Emma felt a prickling along the back of her neck, like she was being watched, but she just ignored it.  
  
"That's absolutely ridiculous," she muttered. "No one is watching me. Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan aren't even here, and Adam's either working in the lab, or is sound asleep in his bed." She went back to doing her focusing techniques, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone clear their throat loudly behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Adam walked out of the lab, yawning. He'd been going over everyone's bio scans, and they were all as healthy as possible. And now that he was done with that, he was going to go climb into bed. He yawned again. --Nothing is going to keep me from my bed-- he thought tiredly. --I don't care if it's hell or high water, *nothing* is going to keep me from my bed.--  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
As he walked by the room where Shalimar and Emma usually did their focusing techniques, he stopped dead in his tracks and did a double-take, gaping.  
  
Emma was in there, practicing the techniques that Shalimar had showed her. She wore silk pajama bottoms and a silk pajama top with spagetti straps, and it showed off her slender figure as she moved. Adam stood there for a moment, not saying or doing anything. But as he watched her, he could feel himself responding. He flushed, and started to walk away, but for some reason, he couldn't.  
  
Adam stepped into the room, and cleared his throat loudly. Emma spun around, and her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there.  
  
"Hey, Adam," she said, smiling and looking slightly nervous. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down here and work on my focusing techniques."  
  
Adam walked up the steps to the platform, not stopping until he was just a few inches away from Emma.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to get to sleep easily, either," he agreed. His dark brown eyes locked onto her blue-grey ones. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Emma's heart was pounding so hard, she almost expected it to create a small earthquake. Finally, she nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Adam stood beside Emma, and they began.  
  
A few minutes later, Adam had practically become Emma's shadow, mimicking her every move. He moved as smoothly and silently as though he'd been doing it all his life. Adam moved slightly closer to her, and his hand brushed against her back, as light as a butterfly touch. Emma shivered slightly, but didn't say anything.  
  
Suddenly, she felt Adam move even closer behind her, until they were practically touching. He placed his hands over hers lightly, and they continued to do the focusing techniques. But a few seconds later, they had stopped doing the focusing techniques, and were just slowly moving in rhythm.  
  
Emma leaned back against Adam. Unable to resist, he leaned forward slightly and sniffed at her hair. It smelled like raspberries. She let out a soft sigh. A moment later, she pulled away from Adam and turned to face him, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.  
  
"Emma, I don't know what's come over me," Adam said softly, his voice hoarse with desire, leaning towards her.  
  
"Me, either," she whispered, just before Adam's mouth closed over hers. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
* * *  
  
Neither of them noticed the teenage girl standing in the corner. She had long blond hair that fell halfway down her back, and clear blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. She wore a denim miniskirt with a pink sparkly belt, and a pink tank top with spagetti straps that exposed her midriff. While she watched, Adam pulled away from Emma.  
  
Desiree frowned. Then her frown was replaced by a huge grin as Adam lifted Emma into his arms and carried her up to his room. As soon as they were gone, she disappeared in a shower of pink and gold sparkles, heading back to Mount Olympus. Her work there was done.  
  
* * *  
  
Adam placed Emma gently on his bed, and sat down next to her. He lifted one hand, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face before leaning in and kissing her. Emma lay back on the bed, and Adam began to kiss his way down to her throat. Her hands slid under his shirt, and tugged at it, pulling it over his head. She tossed it to the floor, and her hands began roaming over his bare back.  
  
Adam slid the straps of her pajama top off of her shoulders, pushing it down, and kissed the upper swell of her breasts. Emma moaned slightly, but it was cut off as Adam came back up and captured her mouth again. She began trying to undo his pants, but her fingers became clumsy, and she couldn't get the buttons undone. Adam chuckled faintly.  
  
A few minutes later, the rest of their clothing lay in a pile on the floor. Adam began to kiss downwards, and a moment later, Emma gasped as he began torturing her with his tongue. Her blood felt like liquid fire as it coursed through her veins.  
  
"Adam--please," she gasped. "Now."  
  
Adam lifted his head and smiled mischievously. "Not yet. It's not time." It was obvious that he was enjoying torturing her. Deciding to retaliate, Emma reached down and touched him, and she heard his breath catch. She began to stroke him gently, and he groaned. "Stop," he said through gritted teeth, as though he was barely able to control himself.  
  
Now it was Emma's turn to smile mischievously. "Not yet. It's not time," she said, echoing his words. An instant later, Adam pulled away and pinned her to the bed.  
  
"Like hell it isn't."  
  
Adam began to kiss her again, and parted her legs with his knees. He entered her slowly, letting her adjust to him. A few moments later, Emma bit her lip to keep from screaming Adam's name aloud as they both climaxed at the same time.  
  
Adam lay atop her for a moment, breathing heavily before rolling off of her. He pulled her up against him, and Emma lay her head on his muscular chest.  
  
"I love you, Adam," she said softly, rubbing her cheek against his chest.  
  
"I love you, too," he replied, and leaned down to kiss her gently.  
  
They both fell asleep contentedly.  
  
A moment later, a shower of pink and gold sparkles appeared next to the bed, and Desiree stood there, smiling down at the two sleeping lovers. She had tearstreaks on her face, and she sniffled, trying not to cry at the sight of true love.  
  
"Talk about a perfect ending," she said, letting out a sigh of utter happiness. Then, unable to control herself anymore, she burst into tears, and went back to Mount Olympus.  
  
THE END  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Can you tell that I read waaay too many romance novels? Would anyone like me to write a sequel? Let me know. Anyhoo, please R&R, but no flames, otherwise I'll have to kick your sorry arses from here to Middle Earth. See ya! 


End file.
